


【全队向】德国队队内BBS

by reppit



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reppit/pseuds/reppit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看到了AO3上的那篇德国队facebook，各种戳HHP，于是来暗搓搓地仿了一个</p>
<p>*大乱炖，可能会触雷</p>
            </blockquote>





	【全队向】德国队队内BBS

**—————————————————————————————————**

**克洛泽分享了图片：世界杯夺冠捧杯一刻【全员】**

波多尔斯基，巴拉克，拉姆等人觉得很赞。

评论

巴拉克：夺冠夜很美妙，你的十六球也很棒！顺便问下我可以把你对加纳那场的空翻放上来吗？

克洛泽 回复了 巴拉克：no way!

拉姆：可是我在哪？

克洛泽 回复了 拉姆：也许在佩尔后面？

克洛泽 回复了 拉姆：我去换一张你在最前面的，别担心：）

 

 

**格策：和好兄弟们一起度假！【图片】【图片】【图片】**

波多尔斯基，许尔勒，罗伊斯等人觉得很赞。 

评论

许尔勒：就不能放张我表情好点的？？

罗伊斯：sunny：）））

格策 回复了 罗伊斯：：D

罗伊斯 回复了 格策：：）））））））

许尔勒：适可而止吧你们！

格策 回复了 许尔勒：：DDDD

罗伊斯 回复了 许尔勒：：））））））））））））

 

 

**赫韦德斯：重温了与美国的那场比赛，也许我真该去植个发？**

波多尔斯基，拉姆，诺伊尔等人觉得很赞。 

评论

德拉克斯勒：贝尼你这个样子我也觉得好看！

赫韦德斯 回复了 德拉克斯勒：好孩子：D

胡梅尔斯：贝尼你什么样子我都觉得好看！

德拉克斯勒 回复了 胡梅尔斯：你走开！！！

拉姆：植发的话也带上我吧……

诺伊尔：带上我！

胡梅尔斯：带上我！

赫韦德斯 回复了 胡梅尔斯：你瞎起什么劲？

胡梅尔斯 回复了 赫韦德斯：防患于未然嘛。

杜尔姆 回复了 胡梅尔斯：那也算我一个吧队长！

金特尔 回复了 胡梅尔斯：队长带我！

罗伊斯 回复了 胡梅尔斯：队长带我！

格罗斯克罗伊茨 回复了 胡梅尔斯：队长带我！

赫韦德斯：@胡梅尔斯 能不能管管？

胡梅尔斯：去去去！大人谈话呢一个个瞎起劲。

  1. 本德：来晚了：（



 

  

  1. **本德** **分享了图片** **我与拉斯**



波多尔斯基，L.本德，克洛泽等人觉得很赞。

评论

  1. 本德:我弟貌似又高了，大家觉得呢？



穆勒 回复了 L.本德:首先你要告诉我们哪个是你弟

克洛泽:左边是哥哥，右边是弟弟。

穆勒 回复了 克洛泽:告诉我你怎么分清的……

克洛泽 回复了 穆勒:双胞胎我有经验：）

博阿滕 回复了 克洛泽：：）

 

**诺伊尔:地终于批下来了，我要搬到你隔壁啦** **@** **拉姆**

波多尔斯基，拉姆，施魏因斯泰格等人觉得很赞。

评论

拉姆:欢迎！这里很安静，你会满意的：）

穆勒:都不带我玩：（

 

**穆勒:我决定也要在你们附近买房！@拉姆@诺伊尔**

穆勒觉得很赞。

评论

拉姆:！！！

诺伊尔:！！！

穆勒:你们几个意思？

穆勒：@波多尔斯基 为什么这条你不赞！

 

 

**波多尔斯基** **分享了图片** **me** **&** **巴斯蒂**

**aha!**

施魏因斯泰格，罗伊斯，格策等人觉得很赞。

评论

默特萨克:这是今天的第几张了？

施魏因斯泰格:图选的不错，但是你把谁截了？

格罗斯克罗伊茨 回复了 施魏因斯泰格:我！

波多尔斯基 回复了 格罗斯克罗伊茨：；）

德拉科斯勒 回复了 波多尔斯基:别欺负凯文。

 

 

**厄齐尔:来不来阿森纳我都不会怪你的，萨米**

波多尔斯基，默特萨克，赫迪拉等人觉得很赞。

评论

赫迪拉:我去不去你都要好好照顾自己知道吗？

厄齐尔 回复了 赫迪拉:知道: D

波多尔斯基:我的眼睛！

赫迪拉 回复了 波多尔斯基:你没资格说

 

 

**格罗斯克罗伊茨** **分享了图片** **我和队友** **x9**

波多尔斯基，罗伊斯，德拉科斯勒等人觉得很赞。

评论

罗伊斯:凯文，下次换个表情吧

格罗斯克罗伊茨 回复了 罗伊斯:换成什么？

罗伊斯 回复了 格罗斯克罗伊茨：这样→；）

德拉科斯勒:蛮帅的: D

波多尔斯基 回复了 德拉科斯勒:别安慰他了朱利安，从第一张到第九张都是一脸呆样哈哈哈哈哈

格罗斯克罗伊茨 回复了 波多尔斯基:全是大白牙照片的没资格说我！！！

 

 

**克洛泽** **分享了图片** **卢安和诺阿**

波多尔斯基，克洛斯，厄齐尔等人觉得很赞。

评论

厄齐尔:噢他们真可爱就像小天使！

杜尔姆:噢他们真可爱就像小天使！我也想要两个……

罗伊斯 回复了 杜尔姆:首先你得有个女朋友。

杜尔姆 回复了 罗伊斯:说的像你有一样：（

金特尔 回复了 杜尔姆 :别理他，蹭蹭别人的娃就够了。

克罗斯:米洛，我觉得诺阿跟我小时候挺像。

克洛泽 回复了 克洛斯：以后你带着他玩：）

穆勒 回复了 克罗斯:你又是怎么区分开的？

克罗斯 回复了 穆勒:：）

 

 

**罗伊斯** **分享了歌曲** **《baby** **-Justin** **Bieber** **》**

波多尔斯基，许尔勒，格策觉得很赞。

评论

拉姆：现在的年轻人都喜欢听这样的歌吗？

杜尔姆 回复了 拉姆：不。

克拉默 回复了 拉姆：不。

 

**诺伊尔:我要做蜡像啦！等着买票看我的英姿吧。**

波多尔斯基，克拉默，赫韦德斯等人觉得很赞。

评论

克拉默:买买买！

赫韦德斯:真人都要看腻了

诺伊尔 回复了 赫韦德斯：QAQ

赫韦德斯 回复了 诺伊尔：开玩笑的，怎么看都不够：）

诺伊尔 回复了 赫韦德斯：贝尼我想你了：D

胡梅尔斯 回复了 诺伊尔:喂喂喂你们歪楼了！

穆勒：太废蜡，怎么不做个菲利？

施魏因斯泰格 回复了 穆勒：托马斯，菲利普让你训练后别走。

穆勒 回复了 施魏因斯泰格:好哒

 

 

**拉姆:说真的，你们一定要拿我的身高说事吗？难道庆典上我自黑的还不够？**

波多尔斯基，穆勒，施魏因斯泰格等人觉得很赞。

评论

格策:还有我的胸。

赫韦德斯:我的发际线。

克洛泽:我的年龄。

克罗斯:我的脸宽。

赫迪拉:我的脸长。

厄齐尔:我的外语。

穆勒:我的智商。

拉姆:……既然如此为什么还要互相伤害？

诺伊尔:我的屁股。

克拉默 回复了 诺伊尔：曼努你的屁股很棒！

诺伊尔 回复了 克拉默：谢谢，还是克里斯好QAQ

诺伊尔 回复了 克拉默：等等总觉得哪里不对……

 


End file.
